A computer system may include a storage device for storing information associated with the computer system. For example, the computer system may include a processor, and the processor may execute software that utilizes the storage device, such as an operating system and/or other software applications. The software may request various operations involving the storage device, such as reading and writing data. Each operation performed by the storage device may require varying levels of power. In addition, the storage device may have a limited or fixed supply of available power.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.